Endlessly
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: No matter how hard he tries to forget her, he can't. He can't stop loving her. He loves her endlessly. KxI, inspired by "Endlessly" by Muse.


**Title:** Endlessly

**Summary:** No matter how hard he tries to forget her, he can't. He can't stop loving her. He loves her endlessly. (KxI, inspired by"Endlessly" by Muse.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the song "Endlessly" by Muse, **although the lyrics are threaded through this piece in the italics**. I do, however, own the plot ideas and words.

* * *

_There's a part in me you'll never know._

His love for her was so deep that it scared him.

It scared him so much because it made him question his beliefs and how far he would go the distance. His heart was beginning to overrule his head, and that could never do. He knew his duty and what he must do.

But it did not stop him from loving her.

He could never tell her, because it couldn't be. Could never be, and honestly would never be.

Although he wanted it so much...

Besides, she could never love him. And she didn't... She was so deeply in love herself, and with someone else.

Yet, he still wanted her for himself. Craved, was a better word. Perhaps needed would work.

He needed her because he loved her.

And that was all that mattered in the end, wasn't it? His love for her.

Kish sighed. _The only thing I'll never show._

If he tried to tell her, he was sure that she would back away. She detested him. She hated him. He didn't know why, although he wished that instead of running from his arms she would run to them.

Kish supposed that he could call himself obsessive. After all, Ichigo consumed more than half of his thoughts nowadays.

Only one thing was for sure, she could never known how much he loved her.

_Hopelessly, I'll love you..._

At first, he had tried to stop his love. To drown it.

It ended up drowning him; he was drowning in love.

_… endlessly._

He figured that it was a good way to die: to die out of love for someone.

Kish loved her more than anything.

More than the sun, the moon and the stars. More than the earth, and his home, and even his people.

More than anything.

_Hopelessly, I'll give you everything._

He would give her anything she asked for, that she desired. Just to have her, and her love.

Kish would give her everything that he could, no matter what it was.

Because he loved her, and that was the only thing that mattered.

He would give up his world, himself and his soul. He had already given up his heart to her.

_But I won't give you up._

No, that was the one thing he could never do. Even though she had rejected him, time after time, day after day, heartbreak after heartbreak, he could never, ever give her up.

Honestly, he could never give her up. He could never stop loving her, no matter how hard he tried. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

In the end, she was all he had left and once he had caught sight of her he knew that this was how things had to be.

They had to be together.

Even if the world came crashing down around them, or even if she ended up still loving her boyfriend, they would be together.

They belonged to each other, they were meant for each other.

Why couldn't she see?

They were so alike, in many ways. Both dedicated. Both passionate. Both felt strongly, and both followed their hearts.

And at the same time, they were different. Each had a different background, and each had different ideals that they were fighting for, but when it mattered they were fighting for the same thing....

For love.

_I won't let you down._

He had known better than that: to fall for the enemy.

But he went ahead and did that anyway. It left him vulnerable, and as Pie would say: it left him weak. But he didn't care about that. All he cared about was Ichigo.

Kish allowed himself a smile.

Still, he wouldn't let his people down. And he wouldn't let his heart down either. Heartbreak was too horrible, too awful, too terrible.

If only she could see how much he loved her, how it wasn't a game and that his heart was on stake...

And that as much as he tried to stop, he couldn't forget her. He couldn't stop loving her.

But now, he didn't want to stop even though the odds were against him. She was in love with someone else, falling for the wrong person and into the wrong darkness.

_And I won't leave you falling..._

She was falling in more ways than one. Not only for the wrong person, because she had to be in love with him, but into the wrong ideas. Ichigo needed to become more open to the thought of love and how much Kish loved her.

He would show her that, someday.

_… If the moment ever comes._

One thing he was sure of was that he would die for her. It was a concerning thought, but he would. Kish wouldn't even hesitate before taking the plunge.

Besides, he would die if he didn't have her.

Despite the fact that everyone said they weren't meant to be, he knew otherwise. He saw what others didn't see. One day, Ichigo would love him back. And one day, he would be there to tell her that he loved her too.

Because he knew, deep in his heart, that she loved him too.

_It's plain to see, it's trying to speak.... _

She thought he didn't know, but he knew and he saw what she hid so carefully. Somehow, Kish felt that Ichigo herself didn't realize it.

Underneath it all, she loved him. Just as much as he loved her.

If Ichigo realized it, then everything would be perfect. She could finally get rid of her boyfriend and they could be together, forever.

_Cherished dreams forever asleep._

Still, what if she never realized? What if Ichigo never woke up from the pretenses of false love? What if she never found out how much she loved him, or when it was too late?

It was too much to bear, and Kish pushed the thought away.

_Hopelessly..._

That was a good word to describe his love for her: hopeless, because he loved her and it was unreturned. Seeing as their relationship was fragile and delicate he hid the weakness by surprise kisses and embraces. Still, it was unrequited.

Would she love him? Ever?

But even if she still didn't...

_I'll love you... _

No matter what, he'll love her with all of his heart. Because that's what love was: giving your all.

He tried his best to win her over and even though a tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him it won't work, he told it to shut up.

He loved her.

_… Endlessly._

_  
_His love will never end, will never die. Nothing can extinguish what he feels for her, not even their differences and. He would destroy everything in their way, so that all was left was his love for her.

Somehow, he'd make her realize that he loved her.

_  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything._

Kish would give her the world if she asked for it.

Still, there was one thing she could never get: himself.

Why? Because she already had all of him. She always had.

_  
But I won't give you up._

No, never. The thought had barely crossed his mind during the time he loved her. Ichigo was too special, too precious, for that.

And even though this love was ruining him, he wouldn't give her up. She was like a drug, strawberry scented and flavored, and the more he had the more he wanted. He needed. He craved.

_  
I won't let you down._

Kish chuckled. Why would he do that? He would never let her down. It was the least he could possibly do for her.

He decided that he would support her, would carry her through whatever dangers she faced.

It was his job to protect her, although he was trying to destroy her...

_And I won't leave you falling._

Never. Never in a million years would she fall because he would always rescue her.

Well...

_If the moment ever comes._

If it ever came, then he would tell her how much he loved her. He would tell her something good and how their love defied the odds. Even if it was a hopeless love.

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly._

Always. Forever. Because a love like his never gave up, and the only thing it did was grow stronger and deeper.

He would walk the world for her.

There was no going back now. Ichigo was his past, his present, his future.

After all, she was his koneko-chan.

_  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything._

It was the truth, the honest and good truth. It came from his heart, and he now believed that his heart beat for her. It always had.

He would love her until the day he died, even if it ended up killing him eventually.

With love, enough was never enough.

_  
But I won't give you up._

Kish laughed, the sound full and echoing.

He wouldn't give her up, why would he? After all this time? No, he couldn't give her up. It was impossible now, he was too far in.

_  
I won't let you down._

After all, she was all he had left. In the end, she was everything.

Not that he minded.

And even though this love was killing him, he would never let it happen. Regardless of dignity, he would tell her that he loved her. Even if she didn't believe him.

Because the truth will set you free.

_  
And I won't leave you falling..._

Kish would leave everything behind for her although, of course, he already knew that.

She had his heart, and his soul.

And he would kiss away the pain, bit by bit, if she would let him.

_  
But the moment never comes. _

Three words were uttered from his lips before he was gone, "I love you."

There was a pause, and he finished, slight smile appearing on the corners of his lips, "Because no matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't. I can't stop loving you, Koneko-chan, because..."

His words lingered in the night. "Because I love you endlessly."

* * *

**A/N:** This was deeply inspired by the song "Endlessly" by Muse. It's one of my favorite songs, and it's by one of my favorite bands. It's really a gorgeous song and you HAVE to check it out. It's the perfect unrequited love song and has such a beautiful melody. Trust me, you won't regret it... I don't know how I lived without hearing it!

I'm not calling this a song fic, although I do have all of the words from the song placed somewhere in this (indicated, of course, by the italics.) Anyway, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I tried to foreshadow a couple of things (dying for her, etc.) and keep as much as his personality in this as possible. I hope you liked it, too!

Eh. School's in session... It's pretty good, but this was all I had time to write before I get started on my homework. I'm so sorry for not responding to everyone that I've been talking to or who has reviewed (I promise I will answer back over the weekend.)

Thanks for taking the time to check this out! It means a lot. :)

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


End file.
